korschefandomcom-20200214-history
Daril
Daril is friends with Korchiva, another talking Sabertooth Cat. Daril is the protector of Darkness & will defend all of humanity with his life. He has the power to glow & is the second strongest Sabertooth. He will wipe out anybody in his way & if evil steps in the way, he will chop their heads off. Daril was raised by none. All he knows is that when he regained his memories - he was alone from the beginning. As the story of his life progresses he meets many characters. But even they betray and turn their backs on him. Fallen to depression, Daril lost trust in others and starts walking a path of a Wanderer with his power of Darkness, he had in him. The darkness was evil, though Daril surpassed it and restored from depression. Thus, he became stronger and learnt many new things. Right now he is a Sabertooth cat, a protector of Darkness and will never give up. Powers #Kuro Claw - Can break skin & rip it off and break bones as well - Damage: 598 #Ziria Roar - Causes Things to Fall & makes things & people go Brain dead - Damage: 1987 #Midnight Disturbance - Inflicts terror & have nightmares, lowers your strength also applies Damage over Time (70 per 2 second ) - Damage: 787 #Duskbringer - Daril shoots out a dark trail which damages and slows enemy movement speed while increasing his speed only if he's on the trail - Damage:875 #Shroud of Darkness - Gives Daril a temporaly shield and reflects next damage dealt to him #Call of Void - Daril shoots a chain projectile at his foe , chaining them and immobiling them - Damage: 756 #Unspeakable Horror - Daril looks into the eyes of his foe and makes them fear him for a short amount of time - Damage: 400 #Paranoia - Daril teleports to his wanted location ( ~1500 feet radius ). Also can be used on an enemy to pounce on them and dealing some massive damage - Damage: 1255 #Shadow slash - Daril deals damage around him and gaining bonus strength - Damage: 666 #Shadow's Light - Daril looks into his foe's mind , discovering their weak points and CUTTING THEIR LIGHT OFF. This is a forbidden technique that Daril can't use except in a very extreme situation - Damage: Unknown #Death Mark - Daril makes 3 mirror images of himself , confusing the opponent and then striking them applying a Death Mark that will do damage after 5 seconds - Damage: When the Death Mark is applied, all damage done to the target is added towards Death Mark's total damage - Minimum Damage: 345 ; Maximum Damage: 3825 #Living Shadow - Daril makes a shadow of himself and can switch places with it any time - The Shadow remains for 5 minutes and it also can mimick all of Daril's abilities but does 50% reduced damage #Onslaught of Shadows - Daril charges to the targeted direction dealing devastating damage. During this attack - the lost lives of Sabertooth cats are by Daril's side charging together with him. They look like ghost-like images of Sabertooth Cats - Damage: 2258 Category:Good Category:Male Category:Darkness Category:Sabertooth Category:Ancient Category:Legendary